


The Donor

by fanninggirl



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Badass Rey, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Egg Donation, Egg Donor!Rey, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Family Drama, Mentions of IVF maybe, Mentions of Third Party Surrogacy, Protective Ben Solo, Rey Needs A Hug, Slow Burn, Will add more tags when needed, mentions of surrogacy, modern day AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:07:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23181454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanninggirl/pseuds/fanninggirl
Summary: Rey Niima has finally (kind of) made it. She’s a 27-year-old aerospace engineer who has been promoted into her new position after passing the board exam. She’s managed to move to a better apartment and Rey feels safe enough to say that her life is finally, finally going somewhere. All her hard work, sacrifices, the support of great friends have opened doors to a future she never dared to dream of.  On the late-night of her house warming, the guests of friends have gone home and some of her actual friends are still refusing to do the same, they hear a soft but insistent knocking at the door. Rey stares at her new front door. No one she knows knocks at her door.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	The Donor

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This isn't my first fic but it's my first Reylo fic. I'm a little rusty when it comes to writing but I could not help it. Has this been done before? I wouldn't be surprised if it has. But this is my take on it and hopefully, you'll deem it as acceptable fanfiction. :)

* * *

"Thanks for inviting us, Rey. We'll see you on Monday then?" 

"Yeah. Thanks for coming, you guys. See you on Monday!" Rey replied as she walked the last of her co-workers out the door. She watched from her door as they walked down the hall and entered the elevator before going back inside and locking the door. 

"SLEEPOVER!!" She hears Finn announce from the couch as Rose and Kaydel whoo-ed out loud. Rey makes a short run and plops onto the couch. They refuse to leave, insisting on having a sleepover. 

"So tireeeeeed. Remind me why I bothered throwing a house warming party anyway? I only really have you guys and the others were from work or people we know." Rey complains, stretching her arms up while pointedly looking at Kaydel. 

The blond rolls her eyes at her, knowing that Rey did enjoy the party and enjoyed showing off her new home, one that can entertain guests. She felt safe and grounded. The part of the house that she feels like she’s made it? The fridge and her pantry. 

"Kay, are you sure you don't want to at least take the heap of makeup with you to your new place? I already feel guilty paying for less than what you used to before you bought this place. This was supposed to be an investment." Rey asks as Kaydel shrugs and smiles, waving her hand dismissively.

"I think you're a much worthier investment, Rey. Plus, I just came from emptying out my PO box the other day and trust me, I do not need any more makeup." Rey scrunches her nose in affection at Kaydel’s response. 

"Oh, whoa is me, the beautiful makeup guru with my free stuff and 4 million subscribers." Rose dramatically sighs with her hand on her forehead as she takes a few steps from the kitchen to join them on the couch. Kaydel flips her the bird. Finn tries not to spit out his beer in laughter. 

"Haha. Guess you can say goodbye to that Tatcha PR box I was saving for you. I might just add that to the giveaway." Kaydel retorts as Rose gasps, jokingly offended. 

"You wouldn't!" 

"Try me, hoe." 

"Someone, call the drama channels! The tea is hot. #KaydelConnixCancelled." Rey announces in a deep narrating voice. 

"Peanut, I think she needs to be exposed first before she gets canceled.," Finn suggested before Rey grabs a pillow to whack at him. 

"Bloody hell, Finn. How deep are you into the youtube community?" Rey is surprised. She didn't expect Finn to be so educated with the process of an influencers 'cancellation'. 

"Don't get him started on the Mukbang community. But even I know what 'canceled' means, Rey." Rose clarifies, shaking her head. 

"Also, you usually DM drama channels. Not call them. Who the fuck calls anyone these days?" Kaydel adds with Rose pointing at Kaydel while nodding. 

"Well, you're a teacher, Rosie. You need to know all this new slang your students are using." Rey retorts, ignoring Kaydel's added comment as she tries to duck from Finn whacking a pillow at her as revenge. Kaydel, being an actual influencer, brings out her phone to take a short clip Rey and Finn for her Instagram story.

"That's fair. But--" 

_Knock knock._

They fall silent. Rey stopping mid-air as she was about to meet Finn at what was supposed to be an epic living room pillow fight. 

"Was that a knock?" Rose asks. Kaydel shrugs as she puts away her phone. 

"It's almost midnight. Who could it be?" Finn points out as he checked his phone. 

"Maybe it's one of Kaydel's stalkers again? Or like, one of those people who wanna break in and steal her collaboration samples?" Finn whispers nervously. He stands up from the couch but stays where he is. 

"Nah, it can't be. Not after last time." Kaydel replies before the knocking starts again. 

“Everybody that could possibly be here is already in here,” Rey comments as she gets up and runs to the door as quietly as she can peek at the peephole. She looks back at her friends, frowning. 

“There’s no one there.” She tells them. Kaydel the springs to action to call 911 from her phone, muttering profanities. 

“Maybe it’s just the wind or a neighbor passing by?” Rose whispers. All three young adults walking towards Rey to join her at the door. 

“I’ve lived here for 3 years, Rosie. This almost never happens.” Kaydel answers. Rey starts to feel a bit nervous. What if she’s made a terrible mistake and she ends up having to give this up and go back to her old apartment. _If it already hasn’t been rented out. Even shitholes like that get rented out faster than apartments like this._ She thinks to herself. 

They all jump from surprise with Finn grabbing Rosie to hid behind her and Rosie holding her fists up in defense in whatever that just knocked at Rey’s door again. Kaydel tries to take a peek at the peephole and looks at Rey, shaking her head. The knocking doesn’t stop and seems to have doubled? Rey finally moves to check if the chain is placed correctly and she opens the door just a little bit to show her face. 

Nothing. Rey looks as much as she can to either side. There was no one in her sight. She backs away to close the door, maybe it was a prank or the wind after all. She’d have to check in the morning. 

“Are you Rey Niima?!” Rey looks down at the source of the question to see a little girl. Something about her face looked familiar but dark hair and flushed cheeks are throwing her off. Rey slowly nods her head in response already thinking that maybe she shouldn’t have revealed her identity yet. _But she’s a child. Children can’t hurt her._

“Oh, I thought you’d be a little taller.” The girl comments. Rey slightly frowns at the observation. She was quite tall but more importantly, why is a child here, alone at her door at this hour?

“Care! You can’t just say that.” Another voice can be heard. Rey is surprised and quickly closes the door to slide the chain off to fully open the door. Her friends move to hide behind the door with Finn mouthing the words _“Who is it?”_ Rey doesn’t answer him but focuses on what’s behind her. There is another little similar looking girl next to the first little girl but the second one had brown hair and had a beauty mark right under lip. _Twins?_ Rey thought. Why are there kids showing up at her door. She's never heard of this happening to Kaydel and she's a YouTuber. Rey is just an employee who goes to an office for 8 hours. 

"Oops. Sorryyyy…" The dark-haired little girl says, tucking her hair behind her ear. It was turning red as she blushed.

"Although, I wasn't expecting the accent." The second girl mentions. The first girl quickly mouths to her twin, _"Right?!"._ They continue to converse in what looks like a sort of twin telepathy and Rey, too confused, just lets them be. _Kind of cute to watch, to be honest._

Thank the Galaxy for Rose Tico because things were going nowhere. Rose appears behind the door to ask the girls where their parents are. They were met with _"Uhhmmms”_ and a _“You see…”_ and again, Thank the Galaxy for Rose Tico, educator because she’s gotten the children’s attention with a stern look and she didn’t say anything. 

“Where’s your Mother? I’m sure she’s worried sick looking for you.” Rose asks them and they look up at Rey with something that she knows all too well. Hope. Longing.

“Well?” Rose asks again, arms on her hips looking like she’s caught them passing notes during class. The girls stand up straight and clearing their throats and looking determined at Rey. As if suddenly remembering that they have been taught some manners, they introduce themselves. 

“Hello, My name is Caroline Solo.” The twin with the dark hair and flushing ears introduces herself with great determination and hopefulness. 

“And I’m Lydia Solo. Good evening.” The other twin, the one with the brown hair with the beauty mark introduces her self with the same attitude as her sister. If this was any other day, Rey would find these kids adorable. But it still doesn’t answer their question. What were they doing at her door so late at night? She watched as they hold each other’s hand, looking at her nervously as if trying to steel themselves for impact. Rey feeling their nervous energy, reaches out to hold Rose’s hand. She tightens her hold as she notices them doing the same. 

“We’re your daughters.” 

* * *

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hello again. Thanks so much for taking the time to read this. Did you like the twin's names? I have to admit, I really miss Caroline Forbes and Lydia Martin a lot. Let me know if you're a TVD/TW fan! A little input on the moodboard. I did my best with it. It does kind of look like something a kid could do but I bet kids nowadays can do better. But I think it's cute and I'd like to think the twins could make something like this for Rey and Ben. I hope to update this soon. Thanks again.
> 
> Materials used: 
> 
>   * [How I made the moodboard (saved to video). ](https://www.canva.com/create/mood-boards/)
>   * [How I made that moodboard video into a gif.](https://ezgif.com/video-to-gif/)
>   * [Photo used for the twins in the moodboard](https://www.twiniversity.com/2018/09/how-to-prepare-your-twins-for-separate-classrooms/amanda-fosters-twin-girls-walking-into-school-holding-hands-min/)
>   * [Scene that inspired me for Rey and the twins’ meeting](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xBTQrF2amBc)
>   * [Rey’s living room (I’m not very good at this)](https://onceuponatime.fandom.com/wiki/Swan_New_York_Loft)
> 

> 
> Some research I did for Rey’s career: 
> 
>   * [1](https://study.com/articles/Aircraft_Engineer_Employment_Information_and_Requirements_for_Starting_a_Career_in_Aircraft_Engineering.html)
>   * [2](https://www.environmentalscience.org/career/aerospace-engineer)
>   * [3](https://study.com/articles/Aeronautical_Engineer_Educational_Requirements.html)
>   * [4](https://apps.il-work-net.com/cis/clusters/OccupationDetails/100006?parentId=111500&section=license&sectionTitle=Licensing%20%2F%20Certification)
> 

> 
> Some articles on Egg Donation, Surrogacy/ Third party Surrogacy: 
> 
>   * [1](https://www.drmalpani.com/knowledge-center/articles/egg-donor-procedure-what-tests-does-the-donor-require?gclid=Cj0KCQjwpLfzBRCRARIsAHuj6qVtnz4KWZI-kTKu6wT7JoQ4MPZq7dF2KoiOGU3IPhYsCQuHrUB6jAoaAuKNEALw_wcB)
>   * [2](https://www.ivf1.com/egg-donor-information/)
>   * [3](https://www.extraconceptions.com/heres-egg-donor-used-surrogacy/)
>   * [4](https://www.reproductivefacts.org/news-and-publications/patient-fact-sheets-and-booklets/documents/fact-sheets-and-info-booklets/third-party-reproduction-sperm-egg-and-embryo-donation-and-surrogacy/)
>   * [5](https://www.psychologytoday.com/us/blog/the-chronicles-infertility/201806/the-truth-about-egg-donation)
>   * [6](https://www.growinggenerations.com/surrogacy-resources-for-intended-parents/relation-between-egg-donor-baby/)
>   * [7](https://www.refinery29.com/en-gb/2019/01/219297/egg-donor-child-relationship)
> 

> 
> My [Tumblr](https://fanning93.tumblr.com/)
> 
>   
>    
>    
>    
>    
>    
> 


End file.
